


Everything

by sprinklednana



Series: in this dream, we're forever [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Cuddling, Driving, Fire, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, ain't no way i'm ever gonna put angst for chensung, bestfriends chensung, but like just a peck bc they're babies, mark and jaemin and jisung are brothers, read the notes pLS, renjun and chenle are brothers, they were already married even before they knew they liked each other that's the plot basically, this is more about their friendship, this is what i live for tbh, ya hear me NEVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: 1. Jisung and Chenle loved each other, and that was enough.2. Mark and his beautiful brothers; his Nana and his Jisungie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is so self-indulgent ajdnsfjb PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND ALL MY NOTES it's a little important. 
> 
> Italicized paragraphs are flashbacks. There are a lot of it so please keep that in mind!
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Sleeping At Last's I'll keep you safe (i'm so in love with this song, listen to it if you have the time god it's so nostalgic in a soft and sweet and pure kind of way) and also Moira Dela Torre's rendition of You are my sunshine. 
> 
> The whole story is inspired by both of these songs and also NCT Dream's Celuv interview where Chenle said he would never regret being friends with Jisung because he's the most comfortable this way. 
> 
> I hope you like it and please comment what you think about this one! <3

 

 

Chenle is summer. He's the sunlight forcing his way into the room through the windows. He's the heat on your palms and on the back of your neck. He's the sound of the waves crashing into the shore. He's the sand in between your toes. _So insistent and so annoying in that familiar way of his._

 

Chenle is the rainy season. He's raindrops pattering on the window of the car you're leaning against. He's the big bundle of blankets and pillows you burrow yourself into when it gets too cold. He's the strong wind you feel in between your fingers. He's the big soft sweater your sweet old grandma gave you so many years ago. _Expected. Comforting._

 

As Jisung lies in his twin sized bed facing the constant of his life of too many years, he realizes this:

 

Chenle is not his friend. Donghyuck and Jeno are. They're always using every single excuse to tease him, but he doesn't have to ask to know that they'll always have his back.

 

Chenle is not his brother. He already has two of that. Three, if you count Renjun. Sweet and beautiful and strong and delicate Renjun who's actually Chenle's older brother, but he loved Jisung enough and Jisung loved him. He has Mark who's responsible and reliable and so hardworking. A lot of people are worried about them growing up feeling incomplete because they don't really have the best parents. They don't have to though, Mark may be soft and small and too kind, but he's the strongest person Jisung has ever known. And he also has Jaemin. Jaemin who calms their older brother down and eases his worries. Jaemin who takes care of both of them and keep their home together. Jaemin who loved his brothers so fiercely. Loved them enough for the whole world.

 

Chenle is not his lover. He's young, naive, and never really had one, but he's sure Chenle is not his  _boyfriend._ Movies and books say that lovers kiss on the lips and go on dates and have problems and break up eventually. He and Chenle never kissed on the lips, not intentionally anyway. They don't go on dates. They're always together; if they were to count all the times they've been together and count it as a date, then they've only been on 1 date in total because they _never_ separate. And he can never wrap his mind around breaking up with Chenle. There is no universe where he wouldn't do everything to keep the other.

 

They spend a lot of days like this, just lying in Jisung's bed, staring at each other for what felt like years. Jisung is holding Chenle's fingers with one hand, and playing with the shorter boy's golden hair with the other. 

 

"Jisungie.." Chenle whispers, scared to break the serene atmposphere.

 

The taller boy hums in question.

 

"You look far away. What are you thinking about?"

 

In moments like this one, Jisung thinks of them.

 

 

 

 

_He can hear Chenle laughing maniacally behind him. He can feel the nervousness in the pit of his stomach but it's overridden by the excitement and the giddiness in his chest. He's smiling so big and laughing along with the shorter boy, even though he's not really in the most comfortable position._

 

_They're in the parking lot of an old abandoned grocery store. They were just passing by one day when Jisung saw a stray rusty push cart in the corner of the lot._

 

_And so here they are now._

 

_Jisung managed to fit all his 179 cm body inside the push cart, and pushed himself further to the front to make space for the other boy. They're not even moving yet but they were already laughing so hard, their stomachs ached. God if their brothers could see them now, Jaemin would have an aneurism. Jisung laughed even harder at the thought._

 

_"Oh my god, this is gonna hurt so bad, I can't believe we're actually doing this." Chenle managed to wheeze out through his endless giggles._

 

_"It was you idea! C'mon! Let's just do it!" Jisung rattled the cart a little for emphasis._

_"Okay okay.... fine. Here we go... 3.. 2.. 1.." Chenle sprinted while pushing the cart the other was in, his laugh echoing in the empty parking lot._

 

_Jisung felt Chenle launch himself inside the cart right behind him, kicking his head in the process._

 

_The other boy yelped in pain but whooped immediately when he felt the wind hitting his face harshly and the cart going out of control._

 

_In the end, the cart lost it's balance and fell on it's side. They both screamed in fear; Chenle couldn't do anything except hide his face in Jisung's back and put his arm out to protect the side of Jisung's head._

 

_They gained a lot of bruises and scratches that one afternoon. And also a lot of nagging from Jaemin while he patched them up. But Jisung loved every single second of it._

 

_They spent minutes sprawled across each other on the dirty floor of that empty parking lot, laughing and laughing and yelling at each other and more laughing._

 

_Moments like that, with his Chenle, lasted forever._

 

 

 

 

"Nothing. I was just thinking about that one time we rode a push cart." The taller boy whispered back, still running his hand gently through the other's hair.

 

Chenle softly giggled at the memory, "That wasn't one of our best ideas."

 

Jisung smiles fondly at him, "We should do it again some time."

 

"Definitely."

 

 

 

 

_When Chenle burst into his room crying and shaking and wailing in the same week he turned 13, Jisung broke._

_He was so confused but he was hurt. Anything that hurts Chenle, hurts him._

 

_They lied in bed for hours, with Jisung holding him and the other boy never stopped crying. They didn't say a single word and skipped dinner, couldn't think properly. couldn't even feel any hunger or and drowsiness._

 

_"Jisungie..." Chenle continued to sob._

 

_"Yes?" The taller boy was surprised to hear his own raspy voice. His throat hurt, like he was the one who's been crying for hours._

 

_"Will you love me, Sung? No matter what?" The shorter boy pulls his head away from where he was hiding in the other's neck._

 

_And Jisung was so confused and he feels breathless and he can feel his heart rapidly sinking to his stomach because why wouldn't he love Chenle? "I don't how to not love you, Lele."_

 

 _Chenle's chin wobbles and he wails again and the taller boy smiles a little because yes, of course, even in his down moments, Chenle just_ has  _to be loud._

 

_"Sung, I.... I don't think I... I don't think I like... I don't think I like girl, Jisung."_

 

_And it's probably the weirdest reaction but Jisung was so relieved. "I don't think girls like you either, Le."_

 

_Despite his nonstop crying, Chenle laughs and hits the other in the arm, "No, Sungie. I like boys... I like boys. What if my parents get mad? What if they hate me? God.. what if Injun-hyung gets mad?"_

 

_Jisung places the back of his hand gently on the other's cheek, "Lele, I'm not stupid. I know. I get it. Injun-hyung loves you more than anything. He'll understand. He'll probably understand more than us. He won't get angry. Your parents won't hate you. If they do, then Injun-hyung and I will love you enough for them."_

 

 _It wasn't always sunshine and rainbows when they were together. But it was okay, because they were_ together _. And that was enough._

 

_They spent moments staying just like that before the shorter boy finds it in him to speak again, "I love you, Sungie."_

 

_Jisung kisses his hair, "I know. I do too."_

 

 

 

 

"Do you..." Jisung couldn't find the proper words, so he just spills out whatever he has and hopes the other boy gets it somehow, "What are we, Lele? What do I... call you? What.... what am I to you?"

 

The shorter boy stares at him for a while before placing a hand over his soft cheek, while his other hand was still holding the other boy's. "Jisung, where is this coming from?"

 

"It's... well, it's just that. Jeno-hyung and Hyuck-hyung are our friends. Jaemin-hyung and Mark-hyung are my brothers. Renjun-hyung is like that too. But.... you're not. You're my friend and my family and my soulmate and my bestfriend... and it.. it doesn't really feel... right. to just call you one of those. But it'd be tiring to call you all of that whenever somebody asks."

 

Chenle laughs loudly at that, "Then there's your answer, Sungie. You're my classmate. My friend. My _best_ friend. My family. My home. My soulmate. Jisungie, you're my _everything_." and he laughs louder after that, "If they ask you, just tell them that."

 

Jisung smiles and leans in to give the shorter boy a kiss on the forehead, "Lele, when we grow older.... we're gonna marry each other, right?"

 

They look into each other's eyes and they both laugh and laugh and laugh.

 

The shorter pushes himself closer, brushing the tip of his nose against the other's, just like they always do, "Of course, silly, what else were we gonna do?" He pulls away a little and leaned in to press a soft kiss on the taller boy's eyelids. "Besides, the hyungs said we've always been married anyway."

 

And it was as easy as that. No big and cheesy confessions. 

 

Just them being honest. Just them being _them_.

 

They were young and naive and awkward and a little bit confused but Jisung was sure of one thing, "I'll always love you, you know."

 

"I know. I would too."

 

They smile that soft gentle smile. The smile they reserve only for each other. 

 

They're not sure who leans in first, but their lips find their way to each other.

 

Chenle smiles into it and pushes a little harder.  _So insistent and so annoying in that familiar way of his._

 

They don't go any further than that, but Jisung thought it was perfect.  _Expected. Comforting._  Besides, they have the rest of their lives for that.

 

 

 

 

_Jisung was 5 years old when their favorite playground in their villiage burned._

 

_He remembered feeling so small watching a big big big fire and hearing the sound of alarms. He remembers Mark holding his and Jaemin's hand, terrified one of them would run off closer to the fire and get hurt in the process._

 

_He remembers Jaemin crying so loudly. He remembers tears pooling in his own eyes._

 

_But mostly he remembers this:_

 

_Chenle holding his other hand, laughing despite the tears running down his cheeks, and saying with his then thick accent, "It's okay, Sungie, maybe we can borrow some fire from here and make s'mores later."_

 

_He remembers deciding in that exact moment that he will keep Chenle for the rest of his life._

 

 

 

 

And keep him, he did.

 

 

 


	2. i'll be your home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and his beautiful brothers; his Nana and his Jisungie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never intended for this to have a second chapter but I just loved this universe too much and I wanted to revisit it.

 

_“Stop Mark! Hyung! Stop the truck!”_

 

Mark has never hit the breaks as hard as he did when he heard Nana’s exclaims. He immediately whips his head back, eyes searching, “ _What?_ What’s wrong?”

 

But both of his younger brothers were grinning from where they stood on the cargo of his pick up. “Come out here, hyung! The wind is so strong!”

 

There was a curse on the tip of his tongue, but it dies down instantly as he takes a good look at his brothers.

 

Jisung had his eyes closed, hands up in the air. Hair flying in different directions from the wind. The navy blue paint they were playing with earlier was now smeared in three lines right under both of his eyes. _War paint_ , he yelled earlier. He looked absolutely blissful.

 

And Nana, his beautiful Nana. Smiling that big bright breathtaking smile of his, button up almost getting blown off by the wind. Pink hair a complete mess. _A wonder_ , Mark thinks, _there was never any other word for him._

 

The worries in his chest evaporate. All of the shocked aggression from earlier dying down, replaced with a strange sense of awe.

 

With a shake of his head, he turns up the volume of the radio, and headed for his brothers.

 

The youngest opens his eyes as Mark stood beside him. “You feel that, Hyung?” He whispers.

 

“Feel what?” The oldest asks, as the blonde’s fingers wrapped around his own.

 

The youngest raises their intertwined hands, “ _Freedom_ , hyung.” And he laughs and laughs and laughs, “Can you feel it?”

 

He feels another set of fingers intertwine with his own, “Yeah, bub.” and Nana looks at him and their other brother with reverence and squeezes his fingers and closes his eyes as he whispers, “ _I can feel it in my bones_.”

 

A series of memories flash through his mind.

 

 

 

 

_He thinks of his two feet planted on the ground, refusing to move an inch. of tears in his eyes that would stubbornly not fall. of the sounds of sobs from his Nana and his Jisungie. of holding back two beautiful brothers from a raging fire._

_He thinks of juggling school and three different jobs at once and walking home feeling like a ghost. of how it was all worth it because he’d come home to his Nana’s cooking on the table and his Jisungie’s drawings of them taped on the fridge. of coming home to two beautiful brothers asleep on the couch, waiting for him._

_He thinks of his mother and father walking out on them. of falling on his knees and letting the stubborn tears escape for once. of his Jisungie clinging to him like second skin, trusting him completely despite his weak state. of his Nana refusing to break, whispering i love you i love you i love you as he clutched them both to his chest. of vowing to protect two beautiful brothers for the rest of his life._

_He thinks of his Jisungie. of how his dependence on them was one of the very few things that kept them going. of how he sits down at dinner telling them all about how happy he is at his extracurricular activities, how alive dancing makes him feel. of how big his grin is when he tells them all about how good he does in school, because he thinks it’s the only way he can pay his older brothers back._

_Mark thinks of how much he’s done at such a young age. He knows he is strong and capable. He knows he has succeeded in a lot of things but the one thing that is and will always be his greatest pride is the sincere smile on his Jisungie’s face._

_He thinks of his Nana. of how he kept their house together. of how he fills the hole in all of their hearts. of how he refused to give up when Mark drowned himself in his work and would not utter a single word. of how he put his foot down when Jisungie built walls around his heart and turned them all away. of how he loved them through it all. of how, of all the three of them, he, bright and pretty and delicate and beautiful Jaemin, was the one who did not break. not even once._

_Mark thinks of all the people who look at him and call him the strongest person they’ve ever met. And he thinks, no, it’s because you’ve never seen my Nana the way I have seen him._

_He thinks of his Jisungie sneaking to his room and curling up on him in the middle of the night. of how the only thing that would calm him in his sleep is Mark whispering sweet nothings in his ear._

_He thinks of his Nana hugging him from behind after a tiring day at work,_ whispering you work so hard for us _and_ i love you and sungie more than anything in this world _and_ thank you so much _._

 

“Yeah.” Mark whispers back, “Yeah.” Louder this time. “I can feel it too.”

 

He opens his eyes to look at his brothers and they look back at him, smiles on their faces.

 

“Lele would love it here,” Jisung giggles, “We should bring him next time. Renjun hyung too.”

 

“I’ll ask Jeno too,” and Jaemin looks at their oldest brother with a glint in his eyes, “You should ask Hyuckie. I’m sure he’d die for you to ask him.”

 

Mark roughly swings his arm over the pink haired boy’s shoulder, ruffling his hair, “ _Little shit_ , don’t think I haven’t seen you sneaking around with moon eyes lately.”

 

“ _Jeno hyung_?” Jisung asks, indignant.

 

The pink haired boy turns to their youngest, laughing. He pinches the blonde’s cheek, cooing at him, “Don’t worry baby, you’ll always be my favorite.”

 

The youngest boy huffs, but there’s a small upward curl in the corners of his lips. Satisfied, he mutters, “I better be.”

 

And they laugh and laugh and they sing at the top of their lungs and dance to whatever song the radio is playing and they pull each other close and nana kisses their cheeks and jisungie pretends to be disgusted and they laugh and laugh and laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me what you think about this! Thank you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I have other works too, you can check it out if you want :) Btw this is unbeta-ed bc i have no friends lol and i'm too shy
> 
> You can talk to me about this on my twitter! my nct acc is @sprinklednana and my exo acc is @softjongxn <3 
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you talk to me there and comments here would be so so lovely too! My cc is softjongxn if you prefer asking there!
> 
> Just thank you so much, I'm not the most confident with my writing but each and every person who has read any of my works mean so so so so much to me! <3


End file.
